


BBQ Belly

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fart, bloated, gassy - Freeform, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: “All that pork and beans got me about to blow up... I’m so sorry in advance.” Down goes his window as he starts to jiggle his swollen gut.
Kudos: 7





	BBQ Belly

Only when we got in the car to leave did my boyfriend admit how much he had really devoured during our time at the BBQ buffet.  
I had a feeling from the start that he had agreed to come to my family reunion only because it was at this particular restaurant. I didn’t mind, happy he accompanied me.  
“That was some fire BBQ. I put away a good bit,” he reclined his seat, unbuttoning his jeans in the process.  
“What all did you eat?” As normal, I was driving and this particular restaurant was a good hour from our apartment.  
He sipped from his to-go cup, then a needy burp erupted from his lips. “Oooh, excuse me. That tea is giving me heartburn like a mofo.” After patting his chest a couple of times, he answered, “I had a shitload of ribs, pulled pork, coleslaw, baked beans, green beans, and garlic bread.”  
“Damnnn,” I handed him my phone. All of the foods that would give him flatulence. “Would you pull up the way home for me please? You had those mozzarella sticks with me too.”  
“Yeah, I had those too. I think I tried a couple of the onion rings too. I won’t lie to you - I might have overindulged a little. I’m kinda stuffed.” His words were slow, and it looked like he was fighting nausea.  
It was an all you can eat buffet, and I know I only saw part of the plates he had. That’s how he is, no moderation or restraint when it comes to buffets. Any time we went to a buffet, he ended up with a bellyache for the rest of the night that usually resulted in a mad dash for the toilet.  
I saw him pull his shirt up, and sure enough, his belly was enormously bloated from all the calories he had slammed. Might as well get ready to hear complaints about his swelling stomach all night.  
“It was so amazing,” he continued to recollect. “I just grabbed a whole rack of ribs and went from there.”  
———  
Ten minutes later...  
“I’m about to pop,” he groaned, hand firmly pressed against his stomach. I could tell it was catching up to him, he was coming to terms with how full he actually was. “I ate too much, too quickly. I would be good right now, if I ate slower.”

“I think how much you ate definitely has something to do with it. Would you do me a favor and figure out how many calories you ate, baby?”

“Let’s just round to 5,000 cause I don’t feel like looking all that up.” With visible effort, he burped twice in a row.  
———  
Fifteen minutes later...  
“I feel so fat. I actually feel like I gained five pounds.” He’s feeling the effects even more so now. “All that pork and beans got me about to blow up... I’m so sorry in advance.” Down goes his window as he starts to jiggle his swollen gut.  
If he’s already feeling gassy, I bet he’ll end up taking a huge dump before the night is over.  
———  
By the time we finally get to our place, he lets out a huge fart as I pull into the parking spot. I’m talking about a nasty, pent-up meat fart. “Ohhhh,” he moans, leaning to one side. “Post reverberations. I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold that one in any longer.”  
As he puts the key in the doorknob, I see his eyes widen. “Oh man, as soon as I put that key in, I got the worst urge to shit. Just in time... I wouldn’t check on me.”  
He dashes for the bathroom, just to find our roommate is in the guest bathroom. Guess he’s gotta shit in the bathroom right off our room.  
I’m already in our room by the time he rushes in, headed for the toilet. “I’m a pig and I’m sorry for whatever you hear.”  
Within seconds, I heard numerous farts erupt into the bowl. “Im never eating so much protein again at once,” he calls. I know he’s going to be in there for a while, emptying his bowels.  
After a couple minutes, he emerges from the bathroom with a dissatisfied look. “I couldn’t even take a dump yet.”  
Eventually I convinced him to sit on the toilet and let me slowly suck him off as he massaged his belly. “It feels so amazing, keep going... I think I’m about to poop...”  



End file.
